The present invention relates to wheels, and more particularly to a relatively simple wheel and bearing assembly useful for skateboards, skates, toys and the like.
Various forms of wheels, including skateboard wheels, have been developed over the years. A typical skate wheel, for example, comprises a rigid annular hub onto which an outer tire is mounted or directly molded. The hub usually is supported by one or a pair of radial bearings which are attached by a shaft to the skate. Skateboard wheels and those for other sport and like items usually have a similar construction. The bearing typically is a ball bearing.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a new form of wheel and bearing assembly particularly useful for skateboards, skates and similar devices, as well as toy products, does not incorporate the usual ball bearing assembly but rather comprises a hub in the form of a bearing inner race which supports an outer tire, and a pair of bearing outer races coupled with the inner race. Certain outer surfaces of the bearing inner race and certain inner surfaces of the bearing outer races are configured in a manner to form a mating bearing having a dry film lubricant on the mating surfaces. The tire is molded or otherwise disposed on the inner race and which preferably is formed of polyurethane. The bearing outer races preferably are machined from titanium, aluminum, or a suitable polyurethane. The mating surfaces of the inner race and outer races are provided with a suitable solid film lubricant.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a new form of wheel and bearing assembly.